


Reclaim the Sword

by Keluturtle, KrisSimsters



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apples, Drama, Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Death, Middle Ages, Other, Romance, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keluturtle/pseuds/Keluturtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisSimsters/pseuds/KrisSimsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: After years of peace between the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, a threat is imposed when their two relics, the Golden Shield of Honour and the Golden Sword of Justice are stolen out of their respective Kingdoms. Not only that, but the disappearance of Princess Kenny is still lingering throughout both Kingdoms. The only reason I’m involved is because of a Bandit who keeps stealing my apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apple Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, its your girl KrisSimsters and welcome to my brand-new Stolovan FanFic. I know I said I’d stop, but I can’t stop. I’m seriously beginning to think that this ship is literally in my blood. I also had a Stolovan dream, but I’m not getting into that. Anyway, this particular FanFic isn’t only my idea. This idea also belongs to Keluturtle. We’re good friends on Tumblr (and we both love Stolovan) and I’ve always wanted to do a Fantasy AU so here we are. This is going to be a brainstormed and written instead of me writing it all out ahead because I’m too lazy for writing it out at once as you’ve seen.
> 
> This is going be as medieval as possible and its kinda of like Stick of Truth but not exactly Stick of Truth. It’s a darker Stick of Truth if we’re being honest. So no other ships will be involving from this, its solely Stolovan. That’s for now!! If you want to follow Keluturtle on his Tumblr pages, then go follow him at @keluturtle and @kingbrianships. His other works include Bittersweet Angel, which is incredible BTW…I read it and I love it. As always, if you want to follow me on my Tumblr, then visit me @krissimsters (I just had the blog cleaned up and its looks very good). Anyway, that’s all I’m going to say for now, I’ll see you guys at the end.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing South Park nor Stick of Truth related. I just own what I make up!! Which is dialogue…which doesn’t cost anything. Great.

 

**_ _ **

 

**_Location: Donovan Shoppe; The Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day One-Afternoon_ **

**_Time: 4:15 PM_ **

****

**_Chapter One_ **

**_The Apple Bandit_ **

****

**_Clyde Donovan…_ **

****

            The Southern Kingdom, the place where I was born and raised. To the person walking by, they might have thought of the Southern Kingdom as a beautiful and peaceful place to live. And to them, they would be right. But it wasn’t pretty on the outside. The buildings were made stone with held together with wooden frames. Wealthier homes had roofs made from actual roofing tiles while poorer homes had roofs made out of hay. The further the house and residence, the wealthier they were. The grass was green, except for when it snowed (which I’m glad its not, though I couldn’t wait until the fall). Trees surrounded the kingdom on the inside and out and the walkways were made out of cobblestone. The Southern Kingdom’s castle; Kupa Keep, was where the King, Grand Wizard King Cartman and his most trusted slept. I used to be one of his guards, but I did some foolish shit and had been reduced to a simple Merchant.

            It started seven years ago, back when things were one Kingdom, ruled by two kings, Grand Wizard King Cartman and the Elven King, King Kyle. Yeah, they argued every now and then, but they lived peacefully, well as peacefully as possible. And then one day, King Cartman’s right-hand woman, Princess Kenny disappeared. At first, they thought she was on a mission, but long after two months…they realized she was gone for good. King Cartman and King Kyle sent guards searching for her at once, but after countlessly searching for months, nobody could find her. This lead to a huge argument between King Cartman and King Kyle, because Princess Kenny had a secret that only the two of them knew about. While King Cartman wanted her found in danger of her secret being found out, King Kyle just wanted her to be safe, regardless of the secret. This lead to a falling out between the two kings, they could no longer agree on anything and because of this, King Kyle and his right-hand soldier, Stanley the Warrior, left the Castle of Kupa Keep.

            If that wasn’t bad enough, King Kyle took half of the Kingdom’s townspeople, along with his half of the resources, including the Golden Shield of Honour. King Cartman was furious about this and after striking no deal with King Kyle, who was now living in the Castle of Zaron located in the Northern Kingdom, King Cartman called war in order to reclaimed the Golden Shield. The Kingdoms War lasted three years, lives were lost and food was sacred within those times. Everything went to the guards who kept fighting until they were either injured or dead. I was one of the guards. Everything came to ahead within the third year; in order to get them both to stop fighting and comes to terms, I had decided to steal both the Golden Shield and its counterpart, the Golden Sword of Justice. Looking back on it now, yes it was stupid, but in a way, my plan worked because they did stop fighting…each other. Once they realized that I had both the Golden Shield and the Golden Sword, they put their bickering aside long enough to defeat me and end the War. For the first time in three years, King Cartman and King Kyle decided to sit down and talk things out.

            An agreement was reached between the two kings; King Cartman would keep the Golden Sword of Justice while King Kyle kept the Golden Shield. Its been three years since the Kingdoms War has ended and things have been peaceful since. King Kyle and Warrior Stanley headed back to the Northern Kingdom with more people and as punishment, I was to stay in the Southern Kingdom and deal with the Grand Wizard King. He put me on strict restrictions, I was to work as a Merchant with my father and older sister, Isabella. Six months ago, my sister decided to leave the Southern Kingdom. My Dad and I encouraged her, I didn’t want her to suffer because of my foolishness. I helped her sneak out through our backyard garden. Though she’s written to me, I was still worried about her safety. She wouldn’t tell me exactly where she was (our agreement), the Grand Wizard King could still find her at any given moment. I just hope she’s hidden in an unfamiliar town.

* * *

 

            As of today, I was the sole runner of the Merchant shop that used to belong to my Dad. He died of sickness two weeks ago and today was the first day since his death that I was running our shop. I never really got to know my Mom, she died shortly after giving birth to me. Dad said she was a beautiful woman and Isabella resembled her closely. We had a small funeral for him; only me, King Cartman, and his new right-hand man, the Merciful Butters attended. The King only came because it was in his duties. He gave me two weeks to mourn and today was the first day since his death that I start work again. Today was a normal day, I had three more hours of working before I would go upstairs and close the shop for the day. I sold fruits and vegetables along with armor and supplies for the King and his Guards. I also sold meats that were preserved in salt in order to keep their freshness longer, but those were mainly for entertainment restaurants within the Kingdom.

            I perked as the door swung open three hours to closing. Today was normal, people came in and mostly got fruit and vegetables for their family. I had a large garden in the backyard and my prized possessions were my apples. Ever since I was young, my Dad taught me how to grow my own fruits and vegetables. We had a natural, green thumb. Some apples I kept whole, but others were either baked into either induvial fruit pies or minced meat pies or preserved in jars of honey. For the past few days, I’ve noticed that somebody has been stealing my apples from the trees, especially since it was closer to fall. My Dad used to set apples out at night, but I usually ignored it even though some would be gone the next morning. I never questioned why he did it though…I thought it was one of his Dad tendencies.

            “Hey, Clyde.” I smiled at the sight of my best friends, Token Black and Craig Tucker. Both Token and Craig were part of the Grand Wizard King’s Royal Guards, but they also held other titles. Craig, the tallest out of the three of us, was a master thief. He was a fast runner and had the stealth of a black cat. I haven’t met a man who could stand up to Craig’s speed. When he was on missions, he went as Feldspar the Thief to those unknown. Token was a Medic; he usually went on missions with others as a health aid. He was the smartest out of the three of us, he knew every spell, memorized new Potion recipes and even created Potions from scratch. But just because he was a Medic, didn’t mean Token couldn’t hold his own. He fought hard when need be, which is why he was one of the few people who wasn’t intimidated by the King’s bullshit.

 

            “How was the mission?” I asked as I wiped down the front counter.

            “Annoying as fuck,” Craig replied. I noticed that Craig’s right arm was bandaged. “Those fucking Elves and their fucking arrows.” There has been light tension between the two Kingdoms again and what anybody needed was another war because the two kings decided not to play nice after three years of peace.

Bandits have been spotted recently and a month ago, the Golden Shield of Honour mysteriously vanished from the Northern Kingdom. Bandits and thieves were enemies, even though they carried the job professions. The difference between the bandits and thieves were that bandits roamed free while thieves were assigned to their Kings. Its to believe that a bandit was who stole the Golden Shield, but King Kyle says that he will blame King Cartman until proven wrong.

            “I told you that you shouldn’t have went in there, Feldspar,” Token said.

            Craig gave an eye-roll. “We had every right to be in that bar, Jimmy owns the bar and we’re Jimmy’s best friends. The only reason he sided with the Elven dickhole is because our precious Grand Wizard King wouldn’t let him open his own bar,” Craig retorted angrily.

            “Do not speak ill of those who feed you, racist asshole or not,” Token said. He was always the calmer between the two of them. “Just be glad Butters didn’t go with you, he’ll be looking for a reason to squeal on us now that there’s an impending war. The King will be more worried about looking for traitors than for protecting his Sword.”

            “You would think with bandits roaming, he would be getting his favorite Guard ready to fight,” Craig said with disdain. I rolled my eyes, Douchebag was probably King Cartman’s favorite Guard. He traveled to the Southern Kingdom two years into the Kingdoms War. Nobody knew his real name except for King Cartman and Butters so we called him Douchebag. I hated him personally, he would seem more like an enemy than an ally…especially since he was quiet all the time. “Wish you were out there with us.”

            I _did_ miss going out there; I missed leaving the Kingdom entirely, but I fucked up and I needed to pay for my crimes. Token was right, I could never talk ill about the King, because he literally saved me from dying. Yeah it sucked being a Merchant, but it was my job and my punishment. “The garden’s not so bad,” I stated.

            “We’re sorry we couldn’t be here when your father died,” Token said after a moment’s silence between the three of us. “We couldn’t make it back in time.”

            “Its alright. Did you manage to find the Princess?” I asked.

            “No, wherever she’s hiding, she’s doing a good job of it,” Craig said. “I said both Kingdoms need to forget about her and let her live her own life.”

            “That’ll never happen,” Token said as I walked them out. Late summer, my favorite time of year. It wasn’t as hot as it normally would, but it wasn’t exactly chill either. “We have to go up to Kupa Keep, we can’t keep the Grand Wizard King waiting.”

            “You didn’t happen to see Isabella, did you?” I asked them. I wanted to make sure she was hiding as well as possible. I was relieved when they shook their heads.

            “Eventually you need to find her, you have to tell her about your father,” Token said.

            “I’ll tell her—”

            “ **HEY!!** ” I jumped at the sight of Craig’s shouting and then turned in his direction to see a guy dressed in black in my garden. Was that my apple thief? He looked at me and gave me devilish smirk before running off, his satchel full of red and green apples. Craig was the first one to run after him, followed by Token and I. The three of us ran deep into the Southern Kingdom’s forest just as the Apple Bandit was climbing up a tree. Only problem was, we couldn’t see which tree he was currently hiding in, they were all thick with the same amount of leaves.

            “Fuck,” Craig said when it was determined he couldn’t find the Apple Bandit.

            “How long has he been stealing your apples?” Token asked when we finally stopped.

            “It was the first time I spotted him!!” I said breathing in and out slightly more than normal. I needed to get back into running, I’ve let myself go after three years of being a Merchant.

            “God-fucking-damnit.” Craig said. “I was hoping for peace, now we’ll have to hear his fucking mouth.”

            “Sorry if I wasn’t much help,” I said as we started walking back.

            “We’ll help you clean up the shop and then head to see the King, though he won’t be too happy when he finds out that he has to start protecting his Golden Sword,” Token said.

            “At least you got out for a while,” Craig said patting me on the back. “Who knows? It could only be the beginning.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: After years of peace between the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, a threat is imposed when their two relics, the Golden Shield of Honour and the Golden Sword of Justice are stolen out of their respective Kingdoms. Not only that, but the disappearance of Princess Kenny is still lingering throughout both Kingdoms. The only reason I’m involved is because of a Bandit who keeps stealing my apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, KrisSimsters and Keluturtle here and we both wanted to thank you guys so much for love in the last chapter. We hope to impress you guys again with this chapter!! We hope you guys enjoy and we’ll see you at the end!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING SOUTH PARK NOR STICK OF TRUTH-RELATED!! WE JUST OWN WHAT WE MAKE UP…which is basically dialogue.

**_Location: Donovan Shoppe; The Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day One-Late Afternoon_ **

**_Time: 6:35 P.M._ **

****

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_The Plan_ **

****

**_Clyde Donovan_** …

 

            It wasn’t until later in the afternoon when I got that unwelcome visit from the person I least expected. I knew that Craig and Token were going to tell the Grand Wizard King about what happened earlier with the Apple Bandit—as I’ve dubbed him—and I knew that the Grand Wizard King would come and visit, but I was still dreading it. As the shop neared closing hours, I could hear the King’s carriage from outside and I was slowly regretting it. There was also a possibility that he would also want some food for the ride back, even though he would eat more than the poor families who lived in the Kingdom.

            I was putting the leftover fruit preserves in the cupboard until tomorrow’s sale when I heard the door open. I turned and spotted King Cartman’s new right-hand, Butters the Merciful walk in. Butters was a sweet guy; we've known each other since we were kids. We grew up and trained together as kids, but as we got older…Butters trained to become a Merciful while I trained to be a guard. After the Kingdoms War, Butters was the only one who confronted me to my face, something I was waiting for my friends to do even after three years. I also knew how much Butters missed the Princess, they were close friends, but he could never tell the King about it. I watched as Butters bow like he always had to do when it came to introducing the King.

            “Introducing, the Grand Wizard King, Eric Cartman. The first,” the blonde replied as he bowed. I found it extremely uncomfortable whenever Butters did this. Stan never did this whenever he and Kyle were around…at least I hope he didn’t.

            “Butters, you don’t have to do that,” I told him as he stood normal again, fixing his crown.

            “Ah, gee. Thanks for worrying about me, Clyde, but I’m more worried about you,” Butters said just as the door opened. It took every ounce of me not to roll my eyes. “The King isn’t in a very happy mood.”

            “Your damn right, I’m not!” King Cartman and I used to be friends. We weren’t close friends, but we were friends. Especially now that he was mad at me for screwing up. “Clyde, what the fuck?! You had one fucking job!”

            “I’m sorry, King Cartman but I was distracted during the time of the incident,” I said, trying hard not to sound like Craig. The last time I needed right now was for the King to get even more mad at me than he already was. It was already bad enough that every time I see the King, he looked fatter than he did last time. He gave me more motivation to get back into running, though I’d never tell him that…especially not in his face.

            “Of course you were fucking distracted!!” King Cartman raged on. “I don’t care if your fucking Dad just died, you can’t be fucking lazy. Do you know who this food belongs too, Clyde? It belongs to everybody in this fucking Kingdom, but especially me!! So when somebody steals from you, their taking away my food!”

            _Not that it wouldn’t hurt to lose a few pounds_ , I thought in my head, but never dared to say out loud. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for me to get back into working today,” was what I said instead.

            “Clyde, let me explain the laws to you. When somebody in your family dies, you get only _two weeks_ to mourn. If I made an exception for you, then I would have to make an exception throughout the entire kingdom and that’s something I don’t plan on doing.”

            “I’m sorry I made that mistake, Your Majesty,” I said trying hard not to sound like Craig.

            “Did you at least get a look at the Bandit as he sold my produce?”

            I had to think back. The only thing I honestly remembered about him was that he was tall, faster than Craig (which I honestly thought was impossible), and that he used the trees as an escape. None of those things were worthy enough for the King, he wanted an appearance.

            “No, King Cartman. He was too fast for Craig to get a good look,” I said, hoping Craig wouldn’t kick my ass later knowing that he probably would for just mentioning his name.

            King Cartman slowly rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. “Damn it, Clyde. How in the fuck am I supposed to protect my fucking Sword if you can’t give me a simple description?”

            “I’m sorry if I’m not much help, but I was more worried about my apples,” I said regretting it instantly.

            King Cartman glared at me for a moment and then he turned to Butters. “Butters, go back to the Kingdom and prepare Douchebag and Feldspar for Guard duty, no more missions for them for the next week. I’ll meet you there after I finish my meeting with Clyde.”

            “Yes, my Lord,” Butters said, bowing again. I gave a pleading look as Butters left the Shoppe. When Butters was out of the store was when the King turned around and struck me across my face. I felt the hot sting and wanted to put my head on the counter and cry, but it would give the King another reason to strike me.

            “Do you know what the fuck is going on in this damn Kingdom? We’re on the verge of another fucking war. Let me explain it in a way you can understand. Two weeks ago, the Elven King had his Golden Shield of Honour stolen because him and that fucking Warrior of his were drunk off their asses. And because the Elven King was so fucking foolish, he places blame on me. So I have to prove that asshole wrong, but how can I do that if you don’t give me a fucking description! You fucking dumb-asshole!” The King shouted. The hit on the right side of my face still hurt, I could still feel the sting. “The next time you see that fucking Bandit, you tackle him to the ground. If you don’t…you don’t wan to disappoint me, Clyde. Not after last time.”

            “Yes, King Cartman,” I said lightly, trying not to cry.

            The Grand Wizard King turned to leave, but he faced me one more time. “You know why I had to hit you, don’t you, Clyde?” I nodded. “Good. Don’t make me do it again.” Once I heard the King’s carriage ride away, I sat on the floor and started crying. I knew I wasn’t able to handle this…not alone.

* * *

* * *

**_Location: The Villa End; Edinburgh Village_ **

**_Day One-Night_ **

**_Time: 11:46 P.M._ **

****

**_Kevin Stoley_** …

 

            The Golden Shield of Honour and its counterpart, the Golden Sword of Justice were what held the Northern and Southern Kingdoms together and have been for the past three years. When the Kingdoms War ended after almost 36 months, the truce between the two Kingdoms was only decided when they both decided to split the Golden Shield and the Golden Sword. You know the rest from there, the Sothern Kingdom got the Golden Sword with the Northern Kingdom got the Golden Shield, both kingdoms living in peace for three years. Well, until the day the Golden Shield was stolen. Honestly, the job was too easy, who knew the Elven King could be such a drunkard.

            I am not good by any standards. I’ve been on my own ever since I was five. After working in the fields all day, my Mother and Father were murdered. My Mother, Elsa knew they were coming ahead of time, so she packed my bag and filled it with apples and clothes while my father, Feng told me that it was in the family name for me to become a Bandit. I ran into the long fields and the last thing I heard before continuing forward were my Mother’s screams. From that moment on, I was on my own. The only way I physically survived was by stealing food. As I grew, I also started stealing from clothing stores after dark. One of the things my Dad taught me before dying was how to pick locks. My Mother’s skill, using your senses, came to use a little while later. I did know when to hide and I knew how to use a knife, but I learned that on my own.

            When I was sixteen, a woman two years older than me decided to take me into the home she shared with her younger brother. In exchange for her taking me in, she wanted to learn the ways of being a Bandit. I almost refused, being a Bandit was dangerous. Yes, I stole, but I stole when I really had to. Unless somebody offered me a job, which came on the black market every now and then, the only things I stole on my own were food and clothes.

            But the stubborn woman wouldn’t stop begging and so, during the Kingdoms War, I trained her and her younger brother. By the time the Kingdoms War was over, they were trained well enough to take on jobs of their own and I decided to roam free for a while. I traveled to the Southern Kingdom to find a new black market. As I was leaving, I came across a shop that sold apples. But they weren’t like any apples, they were apples that my Mother used to buy. Red and green and juicy. I was going to steal one when I felt somebody’s hand on top of mines. It was the owner of the shop. His last name was Donovan.

            “You cannot steal my apples, but whenever I sense that you are in town, I’ll leave some out for you in the back,” the old man stated. “If you steal from the front of my store, then the King will be notified and you will be tortured to death.” I agreed and that was the deal, until last week. While I was investigating the Castle of Kupa Keep to plan out an escape route for when I had the Sword, I heard the King and his Merciful talking about how Donovan was now dead.

            “How do you think Clyde will survive?” the Merciful asked.

            “Fuck if I know, Clyde’s a grown-ass man,” the King said. I had rolled my eyes at the time, I was almost glad I was doing this. As I stated earlier, I only stole when necessary or when somebody asked me. I had gotten a request on the black market in my hometown of Edinburgh Village, the person who sent in the request wanted me to steal…from both Kingdoms. The person who gave me the request had given me a map of the Southern Kingdom, which is why I chose it for last. I thought it would be easier than the Northern Kingdom. And I knew the Southern Kingdom better. I would have almost gotten caught if I hadn’t gone to my favorite shop for apples. Damn my love for apples. I wasn’t the only one blaming myself for almost getting caught.

            “Stop. Getting. Noticed!” Red shouted, hitting me upside the head. I’ve been living with her for almost seven years, you’d think I was used to it. I learned two snickers and glared over at Red’s younger brother, Jason and my supposed best friend, Bradley Biggle. Bradley wanted to become a Bandit as well so Red and Jason are teaching him. I wish I could teach him personally, but these damn missions came first.

            “The apples were heavy,” I said simply.

            Bradley looked confused. “Apples?”

            “Yes, Bradley. Kevin Stoley…the greatest Bandit of all time, your best friend, has a small distraction. Apples,” Red said with a small glare in her eyes. I noticed how her face was starting to match her hair.

            “The old Merchant is dead. He died of an illness,” I replied.

            Red’s face calmed down. “Sorry about that, I know how you felt about him.”

            “I don’t feel anything honestly, anything that happened with him is in the past. I just want this mission done so I can go back to somewhat normalcy,” I said as I started munching on another apple.

            “Are you on alert now?” Jason asked me.

            “A Bandit is, but they didn’t see my face,” I said. “I’ll just have to wait for things to calm down. A week should do it.”

            “Aren’t you afraid of another war starting up because we have the Shield and the Sword?” Bradley asked me.

            “I honestly give two shits about the Kingdoms, I’m just doing this because somebody wanted me to do it,” I said. “Rule number one, Bradley. Never care about the enemy.”

            “What’s rule two?”

            “Watch your ass,” I said. “If you get caught, always remain calm. Never show fear, they kill you if you do.” I finished off the apple and reached in my satchel for another one.

            “OK, say you do get the Sword…what comes next?” Red asked me. I knew she was worried about me; she was always worried about me when I went on missions like these. “We can’t exactly sell it; everybody will know we have it.”

            “Red, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” I said.

            “Just say you don’t know so you can seem somewhat human,” Red pandered on.

            I rolled my eyes and faced her, glaring. “I don’t know, Red. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

***            *            ***

**_Day Two-Midnight._ **

**_Time: 12:56 A.M._ **

 

            It was a little while later when Red decided to come outside. Bradley had headed home and Jason was sleep in his room. Since I had been used to sleeping outside my whole life, I was sitting in my favorite tree when I heard Red’s footsteps outside. It was a clear sky and filled with stars. I loved looking at the stars at night. When I heard her footsteps, I decided to jump down from the tree and face her. This would be interesting.

            “You don’t have to go after the Sword,” she stated once I faced her.

            “Red, I’m too deep in now. I already have the Shield, I think I have no choice _but_ to get the Sword,” I told her.

            “Who’s even asking you to do this mission?”

            I rolled my eyes. “I can’t tell you that. It’s a secret.”

            “Kevin, let me go with you,” Red begged. I sighed, I knew this would be too much for her. I shouldn’t have never agreed to train her. I pulled her into a hug.

            “Red, stay here with Jason and help him train Bradley,” I told her.

            Things were quiet with us as I let her go and she gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be as safe as I can be, but don’t expect me to come back right away.” She nodded.

            “When do you leave?”

            “In a week.”

            “Be careful, Kevin.”

            “I’ll try.” When she was back inside, I headed back inside the tree and reached for the last apple in the bag.

            Juicy. The young Merchant had his father’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter two is done...just in time for the Super Bowl lol!! This is KrisSimsters and Keluturtle signing off, stay golden!!
> 
> P.S.: Artwork to come later.


	3. Enter: The Mission Prt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: After years of peace between the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, a threat is imposed when their two relics, the Golden Shield of Honour and the Golden Sword of Justice are stolen out of their respective Kingdoms. Not only that, but the disappearance of Princess Kenny is still lingering throughout both Kingdoms. The only reason I’m involved is because of a Bandit who keeps stealing my apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, KrisSimsters and Keluturtle are back and we’ve prepared chapter three for you!! As always, we appreciate the love you give us and you can continue with the love. There’s no such thing as too much love. As usual, if you want to follow our Tumblr accounts then follow Keluturtle on his personal @keluturtle and his shipping account @kingbrianships; to follow me, then just follow me on my Tumblr blog @krissimsters. That’s all for now, we’ll see you at the end. Happy reading!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR STICK OF TRUTH!! I JUST OWN DIALOGUE!!

**_Location: Castle of Zaron; Northern Kingdom_ **

**_Day 5-Afternoon_ **

**_Time: 2:34 P.M._ **

****

**_Chapter Three_ **

**_Enter: The Mission Prt. I_ **

****

**_Elven King Kyle_** …

 

            “Why did you call me here, Jew?” I rolled my eyes as Grand Wizard King Fatass made his way into my study. Stan was about to unsheathe his sword, but I held him back with the movement of my right hand. Regardless of our differences and what was going on in the Northern Kingdom right now, we needed to talk about the possibility that the Golden Sword was in just as much danger as the Golden Shield. And I needed to be sure one last time.

            “You don’t have the Golden Shield, do you?” I asked him as he sat opposite of me in my study.

            “No, asshole. I told you in that fucking letter that I don’t have the fucking Shield,” King Cartman replied. He looked over at Stan, who was ready to unsheathe his sword yet again. “So you two are fucking now? I mean that's the real reason why two left my Kingdom right, you wanted to fuck in peace without anybody judging you.”

            “That isn’t any of your concern, King Cartman,” I coldly replied. “You need to be worried about the Golden Sword, it might get stolen soon.”

            “We wouldn’t be in this position if you weren’t drunk off your ass. I got my own problems, in case you’ve forgotten, _my Princess is still missing_ ,” Cartman emphasized. “Now I have to fucking worry about my Sword because you and your right-hand man wanted to have a night of drinking.”

            “Lets not focus on why it was stolen, lets focus on the fact that its stolen,” I said. King Cartman was quiet for the first time during the meeting, allowing me to continue. “There has been a Bandit roaming the Kingdom. Nobodies knows his name, just that he’s tall and he has black hair. I should warn you, people think its Feldspar.”

            “I wonder why people in this Kingdom would think my _thief_ would steal something that valuable,” Cartman stated under his breath.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked fatass.

            “You’re the one who blamed me! Admit your fucking mistakes and stop fucking around with my guards in my kingdom! If you want to fuck a guard, fuck your own!” Cartman stood up and we were glaring at each other.

            “If I find out that it _was_ Feldspar who’s been roaming around my kingdom, then he will be hung the moment he’s found,” I explained coldly. Cartman grinned evilly as he raised his glare from mines.

            “Butters!” The door swung open as Butters appeared on the other end. He bowed. “Prepared my carriage, we’re leaving.”

            “Yes, Your Majesty,” Butters replied as he left the room. The Grand Wizard King faced me again. “Nice see you again, King Kyle.”

            “I wish I could return the pleasure,” I said snidely. He smirked at me as he left the room, closing the door behind me. After three years, I still couldn’t trust that fat bastard. I sat down again as Stan walked over towards me.

            “Are you going to be OK?” he asked me.

            “Yes, King Cartman doesn’t frighten me anymore. Go back to your duties, train the new guards,” I informed him.

            “Yes, my liege.” Stan bowed before leaving the room, leaving me in my own thoughts. I really hated that fat bastard.

* * *

* * *

**_Location: Kupa Keep Castle; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day 7-Late Evening_ **

**_Time: 11:30 P.M._ **

****

**_Kevin Stoley_** …

 

            The Castle of Kupa Keep was respectively the largest building in the entire Southern Kingdom. The Castle of Zaron wasn’t as big, but it was big enough. I was positive that _a_ Bandit was still on High Alert ever since the apples incident. Its been a week since I’ve been in the Southern Kingdom and it wasn’t easy getting back in. I had left two days prior, Jason informed me ahead of time that the Kingdom was under strict scrutiny ever since the night I stole the Golden Shield. Curfew had been enforced so that nobody could enter or leave the Kingdom after 10 PM, which made this mission more dangerous. I don’t know how powerful the Grand Wizard King was and I had no intentions of finding out.

            I knew that he used magic instead of weaponry, but again, I had no intentions of meeting him. When I entered the Kingdom, curfew had not yet been announced, so I had some time to move around freely as I could be. For this mission, just like the last, I dressed in all black to match the clear, black night. I once again used the trees surrounding the Kingdom, hoping from one tree to another, using the grappling hook that Red had given me as a late birthday gift. I moved from tree to tree every five minutes, glad on how silent the mechanism was. When I made it to the Kingdom, I placed the grappling hook back in my satchel and climbed the tree closet to the castle tower where the Golden Sword was being kept.

            There I waited and watched the Guard movements. They moved out every thirty minutes. I stayed there until I knew that no Guards would be around, they would all need a break to eat, the King couldn’t be that fat and greedy. When I saw the Guards disappear, I used the grappling hook one more time and connected it to the open window pane. When it was set, I hopped out the tree before landing on the tiled tower. I carefully climbed to the top and looked around the open window. I was apparently in the throne room where the two Kings and the Princess used to rule together. It was currently empty so I hopped inside and hid behind the three golden thrones. I stayed quiet as I heard two voices coming.

            “King Eric, may I speak?” I rolled my eyes, it was the Grand Wizard King and his Merciful. I felt somewhat bad for the Merciful.

            “You may, Butters,” the King replied.

            “Maybe you and King Kyle got off on the wrong foot. Maybe he’s right about the Bandit,” the Merciful replied.

            _Shit, shit, shit!!_ I screamed in my head. I do not want to get fucking caught tonight.

            “Of course he’s right about the Bandit. Why do you think all these fucking guards are here? That asshole needs to admit his mistake and apologize for accusing me of something I had no part in. I know I’m a malicious bastard, but give me some credit,” the King replied.

            “Maybe you and King Kyle should talk things out again, just like after the War,” the Merciful stated nervously. I could hear the shakiness in his voice.

            “If it wasn’t for that stupid asshole, then things wouldn’t have gotten out of hand.”

            “Maybe Clyde helped out more than caused, he seemed remorseful afterwards.”

            “Why do you keep sticking up for that asshole? He knows what he did was wrong, that’s why he’s in the position he’s in now,” the King replied. I rolled my eyes, wondering how much longer this conversation could take. This was just before I could somebody beside me on my right.

            “Hi.” I smirked and looked over, noting my supposed enemy. Before I left, Red told me to look out for a tall guy in a dark-blue Chullo. He smirked back, though his smirk was darker than mines. When will I ever listen to that woman?

            “Hello there, Feldspar is it?” I asked as I stood up. I sensed somebody on my other side and my smirked grew larger. “And you must be Feldspar’s right-hand. Token, am I right?”

            “You stole our friend’s apples,” I heard Token speak from behind.

            “They were good, tell him he’s a natural,” I said. “Now, lets see. By now, the King has noticed that I’ve been behind his thrones and he wants me to be captured, is that right?”

            “Your damn right, you fucking asshole!” came the King’s response on the other side of his throne. “I want to prove that fucking Elven King how right I was.”

            I thought about my options, I could run and find the Golden Sword while running, but my memory’s isn’t that great when I’m running. I’m sure I would be able to pass by the Sword while their taking me to their holding cell, making it easier for me when I snuck out later that night. The best option for me right now was to play nice.

            “Alright, you’ve caught me,” I said putting my arms in the air as a surrender. Token was the one who grabbed me, but fucking Feldspar punched me in the stomach. God-fucking-damnit that hurts. I’m going to remember that punch later on.

* * *

**_Day 8-Late Evening_ **

**_Time: 1:35 A.M._ **

****

            I hated capture because whenever capture happens for me, they would spend a long time figuring what to do with me because I was mysterious. My stomach still hurts, on top of the hunger, it was now in literal pain. They gave me back my satchel, but I think my knife is gone. The grappling hook is still in there weirdly enough, like they were tempting me to escape. Its bad enough that I could fit through the bars, I examined them Token was placing me inside. I saw the Golden Sword as they were carrying me down to the dungeons, it was just right of the dark room. I had a plan formulated in my head, I just had to wait a little bit longer.

            “Hi.” I looked up and saw Token and Butters the Merciful outside of my dungeon. Token handed me a Potions bottle and I skeptically looked at it.

            “Feldspar punched you hard, I thought you might want a cure,” he said. “Its safe, I don’t want to kill you…yet.”

            “You want me to answer some questions for you, don’t you?” I asked with a smirk. “You figure if I drink this Potion, then I’ll answer your questions. Bargaining…its so elementary.” I handed him back the bottle. Whatever pain I had was nothing compared to what Red was going to give me when I told her that I’ve been caught. Especially by Feldspar of all people.

            “Then answer my questions, what is your name?” Token asked as he put the Potion away.

            “I can’t tell you that. I never give my enemies my name,” I said. “Its dangerous you know, they might find me and kill me. I’m a Bandit, not an idiot.”

            “Why are you here?”

            “I can’t give you that either, if I give you the reason I’m here, then you might end up killing me and I’m very happy with my life, you know,” I said with a bit of coldness.

            “Your happy being locked in a cell?” Token asked, matching my coldness.

            “Happy as can be, mate.”

            “OK, then here’s one you _can_ answer, why did you steal Clyde’s apples?” Token asked. Hey, I can answer that.

            “They were juicy, delicious. The green ones had the right amount of tartness and the red ones were sweet, but not too sweet,” I said with a smile. “Your friend grows great apples, have you actually eaten them?”

            “I have, they are good,” the Merciful replied.

            Token and I looked at the naïve Merciful. Token banged his head on the cell bars. “Butters, god-damnit,” Token replied, trying not to let the frustration kick in. I smiled, my chance of escaping was nearing.

            “I’m sorry, Token,” he apologized.

            “Just watch him, make sure he doesn’t escape,” Token said as he left the dungeon. The Merciful sighed as he slid down on the other side of the bars. I used this as an advantage. I reached in my satchel for a piece of spare cloth. When I found it, I simply tucked it in my hand.

            “So, you’re basically the butt-monkey, huh?” I asked him, feigning kindness.

            “I don’t mean to screw up,” he replied sadly. “I just want a friend. I miss the Princess.”

            “The Princess?” I asked, trying to sound sincere. It wasn’t that hard, human emotions aren’t hard. I usually don’t feel them, but their not hard to mimic. “You were friends with her?”

            “We were best friends, but its been hard not seeing her. I want her to be found safe, you know?” I felt a sharp pain, I hadn’t felt that since my parents died, but I wasn’t going to tell that to him. Why was he so nice? He had to know I’m up to something.

            “I’m going to break out, you do know that right?” I asked him earnestly.

            “Yeah, I know,” he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “If your going to do something do it, please don’t make it hurt a lot.” I sighed as I walked over and stood behind him, covering his mouth with the cloth.

            “Don’t worry,” I said as he started to fall into an unconscious sleep. “I’ll never hurt you…a lot.” When I was sure he was knocked out, my hand reached inside his pocket where the jail key was. Once the key was in my hand, I unlocked the cell door and opened it carefully, making sure I didn’t make any noise. Once I was out, I lifted up the small Merciful and placed him inside the cell, putting the cell key in his hand before tucking him in with his cape. Once the cell door was locked, I gave him last look before leaving.

            _Poor, unfortunate soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys, this is KrisSimsters and Keluturtle signing off. Be sure to send us lots of love, it makes our day so much better!! Also, guess that reference!! 
> 
> P.S.: Art work to come later


	4. Exit: The Mission Prt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: After years of peace between the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, a threat is imposed when their two relics, the Golden Shield of Honour and the Golden Sword of Justice are stolen out of their respective Kingdoms. Not only that, but the disappearance of Princess Kenny is still lingering throughout both Kingdoms. The only reason I’m involved is because of a Bandit who keeps stealing my apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, KrisSimsters and Keluturtle are back with another chapter at the ready!! As always, we appreciate the love that you give us, it helps us keep going because we’re both tired people in real life. As usual, if you want to follow us on Tumblr; then follow Keluturtle at either @keluturtle or @kingbrianships and if you want to follow me, then follow me at @krissimsters. See you at the end, hope you guys enjoy!! Also, this chapter is going to be longer than normal…or I’m at least going to try and make it longer than normal.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR STICK OF TRUTH!! I JUST OWN DIALOGUE.

**_Location: Kupa Keep Castle; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day 8-Late Evening_ **

**_Time: 1:55 A.M._ **

****

**_Chapter Four_ **

**_Escape: The Mission Prt. II_ **

****

**_Kevin Stoley_** …

 

            The Golden Sword was located in the castle’s Trophy Room. The room itself was filled with all sorts of treasures from actual bars of gold to the simplest of jewelry that the King could probably fashion. I wanted to steal all of it, temptation had seriously kicked in. But my willpower was stronger than my temptations, so I pressed forward. I didn’t have to walk that much longer when I spotted it, the Golden Sword of Justice. Its never been used so its blade was sharp. The hilt was made from leather and lined with tiny, gems and yet, the whole sword felt light. I reached in my satchel and pulled out the sheath that Red provided me. I placed the sword inside the sheath before placing the whole thing back inside my satchel and closing it.

Now came the tricky part, escaping without nobody noticing that I escaped. Walking out the basement was easy, the castle was eerily quiet. I can only assume that only guards were up and everybody else who resided in the castle was sleep. I decided to walk to my original entrance way; walking out the front door would be fucking impossible right now. I deduced that if I was able to get back to my original spot, then leaving the Kupa Keep Castle would be easier because I could use that tree as an escape. When I reached the throne room, it was empty and the lights were out. That damn Feldspar was blocking my way out…fuck. I needed to think of another route. I took the map out of my back pocket and started looking. The only other route I could be able to use was on the other side of the fucking castle.

            _Shit!!_ I shouted in my head, I hated it when things got harder. I placed the map back in my pocket and started walking in the opposite direction, making sure I wasn’t in the open or making any noise. I used every corner and hiding spot to my advantage. When I was close to my exit, I was glad to see no guards were there. It must have been thirty minutes, which meant that they were switching out. I used this to my advantage again as opened the window and used my grappling hook at the nearest tree, carefully swinging towards it. When I landed on the sturdy branch; I was glad that I was outside, but I was no way in the clear. I still had to get through the outside walls of Kupa Keep. I once again used my grappling hook and connected it to another nearby tree branch and once again swung towards it. I kept doing it until I reached a nearby curtain wall, it separated between me and freedom. I decided to jump it instead of using my grappling hook. I barely make it, but it added more pain to my already hurting stomach. I wouldn’t be surprised if I ended up coughing up blood at this point. When I was able to climb the top of the curtain wall, I decided that my best option was the be careful and jump down.

            “God-fucking-damnit!” I almost screamed into the night. I’m glad the streets were free and that nobody was outside. I almost broke my leg and the last thing I needed was an actual injury that prevented my escape. I did not want to be stuck in this Kingdom for any longer than I already was. And just because I was out of the Castle of Kupa Keep didn’t mean I was in the clear, I still needed a place to sleep until morning. I hated being out in the open like this. I made my way over to an empty garden and climbed the first tree I spotted. Once I was carefully concealed, I laid back against the tree trunk and fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

**_Location: Donovan Shoppe; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day 8-Early Morning_ **

**_Time: 6:30 A.M._ **

****

**_Clyde Donovan_** …

 

            I overheard something in the trees early in the morning, so after I had gotten dressed one of the first things I did was head to the backyard and look up. I saw a man in my apple tree, he was sleeping. He had a black satchel close to his chest. I walked back inside the house for a broom and poked him to wake him up. I heard rustling and then a second later, the person in the tree hopped down, placing the satchel on his shoulder. He looked familiar.

            “Hey,” I said a little nervously. “Why were you sleeping in my tree?” He stopped and turned around, both of us with bewildered looks on our faces. It was the Apple Bandit.

            “I see we’re playing this game again,” he said and then the next thing I knew, he was running. This time, I ran after him. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to climb a tree and escape like last time, but I couldn’t let him escape…not this time. We reached the forest just like last time and he was about to climb the first tree he saw, but this time I jumped and fell on top of him, capturing him.

            “God-fucking-damnit!” he shouted underneath him once I had him in a bear hug. He had black hair and he was wearing all black. We were both of breath and he was starting to struggle underneath me. “Will you get off me?! You’re the size of a small canon!”

            “Are you going to escape?” I asked him.

            “No, I won’t escape just get off of me so I can breathe!” I got up and held my hand out to help, but he ignored it and got up on my own. I watched as he brushed the dirt off his outfit and his satchel. He shook his head to get any dirt out of it. When he was finished, I looked him over. He was tall and lean, but with some muscle. His black hair stopped at the nape of his neck.

            “Who are you?” I asked him.

            “I can’t tell you that, I have no intentions of giving you my identity,” the Bandit replied. He opened his satchel and then closed it just as quickly.

            “What are you doing here?” I asked him. “Your wanted.”

            “Technically, I’m not,” he said. “A Bandit is wanted, but not me. You can’t really prove that it was me who stole the apples, now can you?”

            “Why were you sleep in my tree? You were going to steal more apples, weren’t you?” I asked.

            “Honestly, I hadn’t given any thought about it but now that you bring it up…”

            “No, you can’t steal anymore apples, I won’t let you. I’ll fight you,” I replied, getting in the fighter’s position. He looked at me and chuckled. “Why are you chuckling?”

            “You left yourself open,” he said as he walked closer. I started to move back, but he moved forward.

            “What are you talking about?” I asked him.

            “You left yourself open, you could never know what somebody might do.” Before I could react, the Bandit pressed his thumb against my wrist and the next thing I remembered was passing out.

* * *

**_Location: Kupa Keep Castle; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Time: 6:45 A.M._ **

****

**_Grand Wizard King Cartman_** …

 

            “ **GODDAMNIT!!** ” I shouted at Craig the next morning. I was enjoying breakfast when the damn Thief came in and told me that that fucking prisoner escaped. Not only that, but the asshole stole my fucking Golden Sword. “Who the fuck was watching him at the time?!”

            “Butters,” Craig said simply and it made me rage more. I should have fucking known that Butters was going to find _someway_ to fuck this up.

            “Is he outside now?!” I shouted at Craig. He nodded and went out to retrieve that dumb, blonde of the Merciful. When he came back inside the room, Butters was in tow.

            “I-I-I don’t know what happened,” Butters replied nervously. “When I woke up this morning, I was inside the prison cell. I think he knocked me out.”

            “Of course he fucking knocked you out, Bandits use every trick in the book to make sure they escape and finish their fucking jobs!” I shouted at the Merciful. The Merciful looked away as I started rubbing my temples, I needed to calm down. “And where the fuck was Douchebag throughout all this?”

            “We were both guarding his escape routes. We believe that he found an alternate and then used the trees to his advantage,” Craig replied.

            “Who the fuck uses trees?”

            “Our mysterious Bandit,” Craig replied plainly. I thought about it, he couldn’t have far and if I learned anything from last time he was in this city, he had a thing for a particular fruit.

            “Get the other guards up and ready. After breakfast, we’re going to visit that dumbass Merchant,” I said. Craig looked upset for a moment, then he turned and left the room. I turned back to Butters. “I’ll deal with you once we have that Bandit in our clutches. Now leave and help the guards and horses prepare.”

            “Yes, Your Majesty,” he said bowing. Once he left the room, I rolled my eyes and got back to eating. The people I rule are fucking dumbasses.

* * *

**_Location: Donovan Shoppe; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Time: 7:15 A.M._ **

****

**_Kevin Stoley_** …

 

            Carrying that Merchant was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. Once I got him back in his shop and upstairs to his bedroom, I laid him down on his bed and proceeded to slap him in lightly to wake him up. I didn’t have to knock him out, but he was open and I needed to teach him a lesson. Hopefully he learned that lesson.

            “Wake up,” I said as he kept slapping him, bending down to his level. Once he started to stir, I stood up and sat in the window, waiting for him to wake up. When he was awake and had processed what was going on, he started towards me again, but the sight of my knife (I always carried a backup) made him stop. “If you want to talk, sit on the bed. If you want to die, keep coming forward.” The Merchant thought twice before sitting down on the bed. I kept the knife in my hand just in case he did something stupid.

            “Who are you?” he asked me.

            “I told you, I cannot give you that information and I cannot tell you why I was sleeping in your tree nor what I’m doing here,” I replied darkly. I shouldn’t even be here now, it was too dangerous, but I owed him something. Anything. “What I can give you is why I stole your apples.”

            “Why did you take them?” he asked.

            “Two years ago, your father and I made a deal regarding his apples. Whenever I was in the Kingdom, he would leave apples out at night for me to take. Sometimes I took a few, sometimes I took all of them, and sometimes I took none of them. Then I heard that he died and for the past two weeks, I have been stealing your apples during your supposed mourning period. For that I am sorry,” I said.

            “Why my apples?” he asked.

            “You and your father have a natural green thumb, I respect that,” I said. The Merchant wasn’t happy with that information. I studied the Merchant more closely, and then I chuckled again. “I know who you are now.”

            “No you don’t,” he replied, turning red.

            “Your Dad, he talked about you during our few conversations. He said that you used to be one of the Grand Wizard King’s guards, but then you made a mistake and now you here,” I said putting the knife away.

            “I don’t like to talk about it,” he said.

            “Good, then I don’t want hear about it. I wish I could keep the conversation going, but its time that I leave,” I said placing my satchel with the Sword inside around my right shoulder.

            “Wait,” he said. I turned towards him as he held out his hand. “I know you won’t give me your name, but I want to at least give you mines. I’m Clyde Donovan.”

            “Why did you give me your name?” I asked him.

            “Its called being nice,” Donovan responded. “And I don’t want you to keep calling me Merchant.”

            I shook his hand. “Good meeting you, Donovan.”

* * *

**_Time: 8:05 A.M._ **

****

**_Clyde Donovan_** …

 

            The Bandit stopped shaking my hand the moment I heard the hard bang on the door downstairs. I looked at him, but before I could even ask what was going on, he was already out the window and running into the woods. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. Another long bang and I headed downstairs to see not only the Grand Wizard King, but also Craig, Token, and the rest of the Royal Guards. I opened the door and Cartman barged into the shop.

            “Good morning, Your Majesty, how can I help you this morning?” I asked him.

            “Did that fucking Bandit come around here?” the King asked as he started looking around the shop.

            “No, what makes you think that?” I asked him, trying my best to lie.

            “Clyde,” Token said seriously. “That Bandit has the Golden Sword. He stole it last night. If you know anything, then its best if you tell us now.”

            _Oh no_ , I thought in my head. “Do you think he’s the one who stole the Golden Shield?”

            “No shit, now have you see him or not?” Craig asked.

            “Yes, I saw him this morning,” I said. King Cartman turned towards me, his face red. “I thought he was passing through, so I…let him leave.” And before I could stop it, King Cartman once again hit the side of my face, but this time it was harder and this time…he used his staff.

            “ **YOU GODDAMN DUMBASS!!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, KrisSimsters and Keluturtle are signing off. Stay Golden and see you next time!! Leave us some love!!


	5. The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: After years of peace between the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, a threat is imposed when their two relics, the Golden Shield of Honour and the Golden Sword of Justice are stolen out of their respective Kingdoms. Not only that, but the disappearance of Princess Kenny is still lingering throughout both Kingdoms. The only reason I’m involved is because of a Bandit who keeps stealing my apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, KrisSimsters and Keluturtle are back with another chapter. A/N won’t be long; I’m still excited after what happened in the last chapter!! Anyway, if you want to follow us on our Tumblr blogs; then follow Keluturtle at @keluturtle and @kingbrianships and follow me at my new username @stoleythegeek!! We appreciate the love you give us in each chapter and we want that love to continue. See you at the end, hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK NOR STICK OF TRUTH!! We just own dialogue.

**_Location; Courthouse; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day 15-Midday_ **

**_Time: 1:15 P.M._ **

****

**_Chapter Five_ **

**_The Trail_ **

****

**_Clyde Donovan_** …

 

            From the moment I knew what I had done, I knew that the Grand Wizard King would have my head on the silver platter, I even expected him to kill me right then and there. I had basically committed treason, I let a Wanted Bandit escape with the town’s most precious artifact. I spent the past week under house arrest, I couldn’t even go downstairs and run the shop. Butters, who had a small part in the Bandit’s escape, as well, was to take care of the shop and its customers. Craig and Token couldn’t visit me, though I doubt that they wanted to. Not that I could blame them, I did something incredibly stupid and if they wanted to stop being my friend, I wouldn’t blame them.

            The only reason I wasn’t dead though was because Token had stepped in between the King and I before the King had the chance to end my life. The only time I ate was when Butters brought up food at the end of the day, the rest of the time, I was only able to leave my room to head to the bathroom. Once Butters left, I was alone in my own thoughts. Why did I trust the Bandit? Why did I only believe that he was after my apples? Why am I so stupid? I broke down by the fourth day and spent the next two days crying. I missed my Dad and I missed Isabella, I was really alone in my own stupidity. Damn Bandit, I have to stop being so trusting.

            Today was the day of my trail, I looked worn out and exhausted. Today, the shop wouldn’t be opened because Butters would be coming by to pick me up so we could walk to the courthouse. When he came and opened my bedroom, my eyes had to readjust to the bright light of sunlight. It felt like He was fucking with me, today was a perfect day…for me to die. If the King had his way, I would be hanged the moment the trail was over, something I was honestly ready for. I was ready for death; I should have died the first time around.

            “Clyde, everything is going to be OK,” Butters instructed me as he led me towards the courthouse. My hands were in chains and some of the King’s guards were surrounding us…surrounding me to make sure I wasn’t going to escape. They shouldn’t have to worry though, I was a model prisoner and all I wanted was a death sentence.

            “Butters, I’m going to die. This is the second time I’ve betrayed this Kingdom. My father and mother are rolling over in their graves,” I stated coldly.

            “But you didn’t know, Clyde,” Butters said in a small voice. “I wish I could vouch for you, but the King has ordered me not to.”

            I turned to Butters and gave a small smile. “Butters, never change.” We reached the Courthouse in the middle of the Kingdom and Butters led me inside. More of the King’s Guards surrounded the inside of the red-bricked building, including Craig and Token, but I didn’t look at them. I wondered what they thought of seeing me like this again, but I’d rather not think about it. When we entered the courtroom, Butters sat down in front of the Council and removed the chains around my arms, giving them the freedom they wanted since the beginning of my house arrest.

            The Council consisted of usually four people in higher power, but since this also concerned the Northern Kingdom, then I wasn’t shocked to see the Elven King sitting with the Grand Wizard King. The other three people were all Grand Jurors; Melanie Victoria, Hebert Garrison, and James Mackey, Jr. All five of them were dressed in black robes and once the room was quiet and filled with just about everybody in the Kingdom, the trail begun.

            “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to talk about the issues regarding the Northern Kingdom and Southern Kingdom vs. Clyde Victor Donovan,” Grand Juror Victoria stated. “He let an unknown, wanted Bandit escape from the Southern Kingdom. Eight days ago; the Bandit snuck into the Southern Kingdom and stole the prestigious Golden Sword. It is believed that two weeks prior, the same, unknown Bandit snuck into the Northern Kingdom and stole the prestigious Golden Shield. How do you plead, Clyde?”

            “Guilty,” I said while looking down. There were mutters within the room, it wasn’t until Grand Juror Victoria banged her gavel that the muttering stopped. “I have betrayed both the Southern and Northern Kingdom and for that, I must plead guilty.”

            “You do know that a guilty plea means death, don’t you, Clyde?” Grand Juror Mackey asked.

            “Yes,” I said. “I am prepared to die if it’ll make things right.”

            “That’s all I needed to hear, Butters take him outside,” King Cartman replied.

            “No,” the Elven King replied. “You even said so yourself that he didn’t know the Bandit had the Golden Sword when he escaped.”

            “That doesn’t mean the asshole doesn’t need to die, he disobeyed me. I said, do not let the Bandit escape the next time he saw him and what does he do, he lets the Bandit escape,” the Grand Wizard King stated. “For that he needs to die.”

            “No he doesn’t! He made a fucking mistake! Look at him, he hasn’t eaten in a week!” the Elven King shouted. “There’s a fact that he’s probably delirious.”

            “Your Majesty—”

            “Shut up and look at me, Clyde!” I looked up and met the Elven King’s dark green eyes. “He is not dying, Eric. Look at him, look at what he’s reduced too!”

            “The Golden Sword is gone and there’s a fucking Bandit on the loose,” the Grand Wizard King stated, standing up in his chair. “Somebody needs to die.”

            “Not Clyde!”

            “This is my Kingdom, Kyle, not yours! You gave that up the moment you left with your boy-toy!”

            “Leave him out of this! You know that’s not why we decided to leave! Now fucking listen to me before you speak, you fucking asshole!” the Grand Wizard King was silent as the Elven King turned back to me. “Do you remember what the Bandit looks like, Clyde?”

            “Yes,” I stated.

            “Then you and two of the King’s guards are to go and find the Bandit and get back what is ours. You have fourteen days, if you have not returned or you have returned empty-handed, then we will declare you a traitor and the Grand Wizard King will have his guards kill you. Do you understand, Clyde?”

            “Yes, your Majesty,” I said.

            “Eric?”

            “Your lucky I agree with your plan,” the Grand Wizard King replied. “Does the Grand Jurors agree?” The three Grand Jurors nodded and the Grand Wizard looked ahead until his eyes started on the Merciful. “Butters, bring Tucker and Black up to date on their next mission, have them prepare. They’ll meet Donovan at his shop and the three of them can start tonight and then report to me. Everybody else, this trail has adjourned.”

            The five majesties banged their gavels and the audience left the courtroom, leaving me with the two Kings and the three Grand Jurors.

            “You may leave,” the Grand Wizard King told the Grand Jurors. “We’ll meet you in chambers.” The Grand Jurors left the room and went inside the chambers room, leaving me alone with the two Kings.

            “The Elven King is either really smart or really stupid,” the Grand Wizard King said walking closer to me.

            “Clyde, I’m putting a lot of faith in you, please don’t disappoint me,” the Elven King replied.

            “Yes, your Majesty,” I said silently.

            The door opened and Butters re-entered the room. “Craig and Token are currently preparing for their mission,” he said.

            “Good, then take Clyde back to his house and have him prepare as well,” the Grand Wizard King instructed. I got up and Butters walked me back to my house. “And Butters, your going to continue your duties in the Donovan shop unless stated otherwise.”

            “Yes, your Majesty.”

            “Do not disappoint me, Clyde!!” was the last thing the Elven King told me just as I left the courtroom.

* * *

* * *

**_Location: Donovan Shoppe; Southern Kingdom_ **

**_Day 15-Late Afternoon_ **

**_Time: 4 P.M._ **

****

            Packing was a foreign concept to me, I hadn’t packed for a journey ever since the Kingdoms War ended. I wasn’t happy and upset that I had to leave the Kingdom, I felt of it as nothing more than a duty to not only the two Kings, but also everybody in the Southern Kingdom…everybody I’ve disappointed. After Butters had dropped me back off back home, he gave me a hug. He wanted me to feel better that I wasn’t going to die, though things felt weird with me. I just wanted to get in a hole and stay there, I had no reservations of going after this Bandit. Though I did want to fucking punch him, which was the only reason why I was packing for this mission.

            “Clyde.” It was Token who spoke first, though his voice was softer than what it was last time he spoke to me. I turned around and saw him and Craig outside my bedroom door. I was staring at my satchel, it was packed with some clothes, but other than that…I didn’t know what to bring with me. I hadn’t been a guard in years, I was sure that I probably forgot how to fight with weaponry. “Are you ready to go?”

            “No,” I said. I could tell that the two of them were holding back and I didn’t need them holding back on me, especially since I’m basically forcing them to go on this mission with me. “Not until you two tell me what you think of me right now.”

            “Alright,” Craig said stepping further into the room. “I’ll tell you exactly what I think of you.”

            “Craig, we talked about this,” Token said.

            “But he wants us to be honest, I’m obeying his wishes,” Craig said. “Why in the fuck did you let him get away? Dumbass, he was stealing from you!! What exactly was going through your head in that exact moment?”

            “He apologized for stealing my apples,” I said.

            “So you let him go?”

            “I didn’t know he had the Sword!”

            “Fuck the Sword for a moment!! I honestly give zero fucks about the Sword!! This is the same asshole who fucking stole from under your nose, you should have just kept him in your house!” Craig shouted. “Clyde, you fucking dumbass, what if this turns into another War?! You are not the only one with a sister to protect!! What about _my_ sister?! What about _my_ Mom?! My Dad’s dead, Clyde!! He died in that fucking War!!”

            “I’m sorry,” I said trying to not to cry again.

            Token sat down next to me. “Clyde, we’re worried about you and we want to find the Sword so we won’t lose you, isn’t that right, Craig?”

            “I’m not doing this _just_ for Clyde,” Craig said as he swung his satchel on his right shoulder. “I’m getting some coffee beans before we head out. I need to make a stop; my friend is getting low.” When Craig left, I looked at Token.

            “Token, are you mad at me?”

            “Craig and I aren’t mad, we’re just worried. We just don’t want things getting out of hand again. Nobody wants another War,” Token said. “I have an extra sword if you need it.”

            “Thanks,” I said. Token patted me on the back and left the room. I gave the one final look before walking out of it, closing the door behind me. This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting for a while, Keluturtle and I have different schedules and I don't want to say things are stalled, but I've been taking my time with this. I personally have a lot of things going on in my life as well, which is why you haven't seen a South Park Reacts in the past few weeks. I'll get back into it, Spring break is coming up for the boys and I might do a week-long string of reacts in order to make it up to you. Anyway, this is KrisSimsers and Keluturtle signing off, please leave us some love!! Stay golden.


	6. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: After years of peace between the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, a threat is imposed when their two relics, the Golden Shield of Honour and the Golden Sword of Justice are stolen out of their respective Kingdoms. Not only that, but the disappearance of Princess Kenny is still lingering throughout both Kingdoms. The only reason I’m involved is because of a Bandit who keeps stealing my apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, KrisSimsters and Keluturtle are back with chapter six!! Do you want to know the best thing about writing is? Improvement. If I had known I was going to be writing a FanFiction like this, I would have saved those Acts from How Things Work for this one. Improvement, it can be either good or bad. As always, if you want to follow Keluturtle, then follow him at either @keluturtle or @kingbrianships and if you want to follow me, follow me @stoleythegeek (new username). See you at the end, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK NOR STICK OF TRUTH!! We just own dialogue.

**_Location: The Wooden House; Barbarian Village_ **

**_Day 16-Afternoon_ **

**_Time: 2:35 P.M._ **

****

**_Chapter Six_ **

**_The Journey_ **

****

**_Clyde Donovan_** …

 

            Being outside of the Kingdom was still a weird feeling. Being away from my shop was a weird feeling. Everything about this situation felt weird, I still wasn’t used to being completely out the Southern Kingdom. Craig wasn’t talking to me; he wasn’t talking period. Token says it was because he was focused on the mission, but I knew it was because he was still mad at me. I couldn’t—wouldn’t—blame Craig, I’d be mad at me too. We spent our first night sleeping under the stars, one of the things I missed about going on missions. I found it ironic…all these years of me wanting to leave the Kingdom and when it finally happens, I can’t even enjoy it. What if I couldn’t find the Sword? What if the Bandit already sold it? Do I spend the rest of my life running or do I let my friends kill me on the spot? I had thirteen days to figure out what to do. What if another war did break out? Would it be my fault? Probably.

            Token, Craig, and I woke up the next morning and we made our way towards a small village. We were headed towards the Barbarian Village, a small village just outside the Southern Kingdom. They were an independent village, one of four. I knew why we were stopping here first, all the independent villages talked to each other. Barbarian Village were—obviously—where all the Barbarians lived. There were few Barbarians within the country, the majority of them lived in Rome and at the time, a few of them traveled because we needed them for the Kingdoms War. Craig had gotten close to one of the Barbarians during the War, but they were just friends. Craig always visited him whenever he started out a mission, bringing along coffee beans. When we entered the Barbarian Village, I noticed that there were more houses than the last time I’ve been up here…it was still small, but it grew.

            “The town grew,” I said, trying my best to make conversation. Craig looked over and raised an eyebrow before nodding. We walked until we got to a familiar wooden house that belonged to Craig’s friend, Barbarian Tweek. The wooden house was made out of…well, wood. Windows surrounded the small house for one, brining in natural sunlight and the roof was made from wooden titles of the sturdier tree. A metal chimney hole stuck out of the house like sore thumb. Craig was the first one to walk up and knock on the door, Token and I following behind him.

            “ _GAH!!_ W-W-Who is it?” a shriek emerged from the other side.

            “Its Feldspar,” Craig answered. “I brought coffee beans.” The door opened and a tall, blonde appeared on the other side. He wore brown pants with matching boots and he had body paint on his body in a pattern. Craig was about to head in when Tweek held a sphere to his head. Well past his head, he was aiming the sphere at me.

            “What?” Craig asked, then he looked over at me. “Tweek, its Clyde. He’s cool, remember?”

            “O-O-Oh,” Tweek said as he lowered the sphere. I followed Token and Craig inside the small house as Craig reached in his satchel and pulled out a large bag of coffee beans. “Thanks.” Tweek was about to take the bag, but Craig held it back. “ _GAH!!_ What?”

            “I need to know the other villages within the country. We’re tracking down a Bandit,” Craig stated. “Something happened about a week ago and the Golden Sword got stolen from the Southern Kingdom.”

            “ _NGH!!_ Y-Y-You too? I thought it happened in just the Northern Kingdom,” Tweek said. “I don’t know much; I just know that if you want to become a thief…then you have to go to either Edinburgh or Kingsley. Their both a two days walk, you would have to go Kingsley to get to Edinburgh…every Bandit makes it big in Kingsley though so you might find him there.”

            “That’s a four day walk, we don’t have much time,” Craig said.

            “ _NGH!!_ Th-Th-That’s all I can give you, honest,” Tweek said. “C-C-Can I have my coffee, now?” Craig sighed as he handed the large coffee bag over to the Barbarian. “Thanks, F-F-Feldspar.”

            “No problem,” Craig said. “You be careful, OK?”

            “I-I-I’m fine,” Tweek imposed. Token and I waved our goodbyes as we left the Barbarian’s house and made our way out of the village.

            “We might as well head to Kingsley first, we might be able to catch him if he’s on another job,” I said as we left the village. Craig nodded again and Token stopped walking.

            “Feldspar, we can’t keep going like this until you two talk this out,” Token said. Craig stopped and turned towards Token.

            “I already told him how I felt,” he said facing me.

            “And I told you I’m sorry, I didn’t know the damn Bandit had the Sword,” I said. “Don’t you think if I would have known, I would have caught him and kept him inside the house?”

            Token and I looked at Craig. “I know you would have, but I have too much shit on my mind right now.”

            “My Dad is dead and my sister is hiding from not only the King, but also me,” I said. “I have a lot on my mind as well, but I’m not stupid enough as to let somebody who has the fucking Golden Sword in his possession get away.”

            “Didn’t you think for a moment that _maybe_ there was a reason why he was sleeping in your tree?” Craig asked.

            “He knocked me out,” I finally stated. Token and Craig looked at me, waiting for me to continue. “When I first knew it was him, I chased him into the woods, but before I could fight him, he pressed onto my wrists and knocked me out and he carried me back to my bedroom. After that, we talked and then he escaped.”

            “So he found one of your pressure points?” Token asked.

            I nodded and Craig rolled his eyes. “What?” I asked him.

            “Nothing, lets just find this Bandit,” Craig said as we started walking again. I looked at Token who just shook his head, deciding that it was best for Craig to come around on his own.

* * *

**_Location: The Alley; Edinburgh Village_ **

**_Day 16-Night_ **

**_Time: 10:30 P.M._ **

****

**_Kevin Stoley_** …

 

            The Alley was a bar/traders’ spot located in the “bad” area of Edinburgh. Only Bandits and wayward thieves were allowed in the Alley with whatever goods they wanted to either trade and sell. Its been a little over a week since I got the Golden Sword from the Southern Kingdom and ever since, Red decided to take extra measures to make sure that nobody recognized my face, which meant that whenever I went out, I was forced to wear a black cape with a hoodie to hide my face and I had to spend almost every minute inside of our hideout. I couldn’t even go outside and look at the stars; I felt like a prisoner. This was worst than me being stuck inside the Kupa Keep’s prison cell. No wait…that was nothing compared to having my supposed right-hand go with me…everywhere I went.

            “Why are you with me?” I asked her as we walked inside the Alley. As usual, it was filled with Bandits either coming in with treasures or wanting a drink before their next job. The Golden Sword and Shield were in my satchel like two homemade bombs, I was ready to get rid of them.

            “Because, I want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid while we’re doing this trade,” Red stated as we walked over to the bar and she ordered us two bottles of Ale. The bartender gave her a seductive look and it took everything in me to take off my hood and beat his ass. “Don’t do anything you’d regret, Stoley.”

            “Like what? Do they always hit on you when I’m not around?” I asked her.

            “I need a boyfriend; I’m not getting any younger. I could ask you, but your gay,” she said.

            “I gave you a solution.”

            “You want me to date, Bradley. He can’t even use his knife without cutting himself.”

            “He’s learning, he did just start out five weeks ago,” I said. The Ale bottles were handed to Red and she handed one to me and I took a swig. It wasn’t the best, but it was good enough. The Northern Kingdom had the best Ale. “And besides, don’t act like you were an ace student when you started out, I remember you almost stabbing me in my arm.”

            “That was because you pissed me off,” Red countered. “You were a bad teacher, Stoley.”

            “I didn’t want to teach you in the first place, that’s why,” I said. It was starting to get hot under the damned hood, I wanted to take it off. I was really getting into my Ale when I felt a light tap on my hood. I turned around and spotted a young girl who looked stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked about sixteen with light brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a green dress that had a purple ribbon tied around her waist.

            “Are you the Bandit known as Stoley?” she asked me.

            “Who wants to know?” I asked her raising my eyebrow.

            “My name is Karen; I’ve come as a messenger for McCormick. I’ve come to collect the Golden Shield and Sword,” she said. I looked at Red and we both looked back at her. She looked too pure to even get involved in something as dangerous as this.

            “How do I know you’re not trying to fool me?” I asked her, not really buying the pure act.

            “You are wise to not outright believe me, they were right about you,” the young girl said. “If you two would please follow me, and please make sure you’re not being watched.” Red and I got up and followed the young girl out the Alley. We walked for about fifteen minutes when we reached a small, hut house that was particularly lit by candles. We walked inside the hut house, revealing how small it was on the inside. It had two beds; a small kitchen, a short hallway for where the bathroom was, and a small table with two chairs.

            “Sister, I have returned,” the young woman named Karen called out. I took off my hood as the backdoor opened and another person had entered the room. Just like me, McCormick wore a black cloak, but his hood was still covering his face.

            “Thank you for retrieving the Golden Sword and Shield for me. Hopefully, the Elven King and Grand Wizard King Fatass didn’t give you a hard time,” McCormick replied. The voice wasn’t either feminine or husky. “Is there anything I could give you in return for your troubles?”

            “I was promised a story, but I would also like to see your face.”

            “I don’t think that’s a good—”

            “Karen, its alright. I made a promise to this Bandit a month ago and I’m going to keep it,” the person said, hands starting to remove the black hood. Once the hood was removed, Red recognized his face before I could.

            “You’re the Princess.”

            Princess Kenny gave a grim smile. “Please, just call me Kenny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's all for now guys, be sure to leave us some love!! Stay Golden!! Artwork to come later

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, that’s the first chapter of Reclaim the Sword. Be sure to leave Kudos and comments!! Also subscribe if you want the next chapter the moment it comes out. This is KrisSimsters and Keluturtle signing off, stay golden and have a good weekend!!


End file.
